Motivation
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: ¿Cuál es la motivación de Rom?


_Show by Rock!_ , es propiedad de Geechs y Sanrio.

 **M** _ **otivation**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Motivación. Podría decirse que la motivación de los integrantes de la banda ShinganCrimnsonz está dada por su líder, el baterista Rom. Cada palabra soltada por su boca tiene el poder de alentar y dar coraje a todo aquel que las escuche, sin embargo puede tener también el efecto contrario. Pero en sí es un poder bastante útil con el que cuenta y el cual sus compañeros saben agradecer enteramente. Sin la guía de Rom, Crow y los demás no sabrían hacia donde caminar ni tampoco disfrutar del camino. Para sus compañeros, entonces, un hombre de traje con trabajo completo en una empresa seria representa el balance perfecto y la estabilidad emocional y artística que se les sobreviene día a día y que no saben cómo manejar. Sin embargo, ¿alguna vez se han puesto a pensar quién le da equilibrio o qué anima a un trabajador a tiempo completo como Rom?

Para Crow y compañía, la —aparente— madurez de Rom viene de su antigua vida y de su desempeño total como un integrante activo de la sociedad. Si bien no están del todo equivocados, esas no son las causas principales de su fuerte carácter. Porque lo que no saben los miembros de ShinganCrimsonz es que Rom recibe motivación de un sujeto que brilla ridículamente como el sol.

Es un lobo, que alguna vez tuviese el pelaje tan negro como la noche, absurdo de personalidad enfermiza. Que sonríe constantemente y finge amar a todas las chicas a quienes suele llamar por sobrenombres superfluos. Y viste como un noble perdido en tiempos modernos. Un traidor que lo abandonó con las manos sosteniendo un sueño donde cabían los dos. Es Shu Zo, el sujeto que ahora está encima de él, quien lo motiva a hacer todo esto.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿no crees que estás pensando demasiado?", el baterista cree que es mejor que sus compañeros piensen en mil y un cosas con respecto a su motivación. Ya que cualquier estupidez es mejor que la verdad. Que _ésta_ verdad porque ¿qué dirían al enterarse de que tener al vocalista de Trichronika montandole desnudo es su mayor aliciente?

La actitud pedante de Shu Zo sabe activar el instinto animal que recorre vertiginoso por su sangre. Respondiendo al ponerse aún más duro estando ya dentro de ese lobo que se tiñera de rubio. " _Ngh"_ , los gemidos de Shu son más hermosos que su voz al cantar aquellas melodías tan distantes y lejanas que alguna vez hubiera recitado en esos tiempos en los que eran solo ellos dos. "Ro-m", los músculos anales de Shu Zo replican estrujando su hombría, deleitándole la opresión ya sumada a la exagerada estrechez que no desaparece por más veces que lo penetre.

"Aquí el único que tiene siempre algo en la cabeza eres tú, Shuu", no miente cuando lo dice. Porque antes así fue y ahora lo sigue siendo. El vocalista de Trichronika siempre está pensando, en miles de razones, oportunidades y posibilidades para alcanzar un punto tan alto en donde nadie logre rozarlo; mientras que él, Rom, intenta dejar que las cosas fluyan sin preocupaciones. No concentrarse en nada que no sea en cumplir las metas de la empresa o de su nueva banda. Con llegar a los corazones de la audiencia a través de sus canciones le basta. Eso y joderse a Shu Zo hasta el alba.

El lobo le devuelve una provocadora mueca, incitándolo a sujetarlo firmemente de los glúteos. Hundiendo las uñas en la pálida piel y obligándolo a aumentar el ritmo como la profundidad de las penetraciones. Este cambio provoca que Shuu arquee la espalda y entierre las garras en su pecho. La pose enmarca la delgadez del vocalista, las curvas de sus caderas y los pezones que florecen en ese campo blanco y bello. Tentándolo descarado.

Allí sigue estando, a pesar de haber cambiado de colores. A pesar de no estar juntos. A pesar de haberle abandonado. De olvidar las letras de canciones profundas y bellas. Haber adoptado otro nombre. De no hablar del pasado, dé incluso haberlo vetado. La verdadera motivación de Rom.

"Más lento", pide ésta, con los pómulos reventados en rojo y los grandes y expresivos mares azulosos derramándose en lágrimas que le surcan el rostro.

Y él ardiendo por la beldad de esa motivación rubia que no deja de ser uno con su corazón. "Olvídalo. Mañana no podrás ponerte de pie"

Y su cabeza.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Viva el RomShuu!, n-necesito jugar ya mismo el juego para móvil. REVELEN EL MALDITO PASADO, POR FAVOR. GIVE ME MORE ROMSHUU, SANRIO!


End file.
